barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Musical Party (2005)
Barney's Musical Party is a Barney & Friends TV Special Movie Home Video, celebrating Barney's 15th Anniversary that was airing on NBC in January 4th, 2005 on TV Airing and came out of 16th month before VHS and DVD released on February 12th, 2006. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Kathy, Julie, Derek and Carlos show up and recall some memories. Miguel, Stacy and Nick join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Tosha, Jesse, Kelly, Min, Rebecca, Stella the Storyteller, The Winkster, Professor Tinkerputt and Shawn arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the caboose, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West and Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The first time, where Derek went up to the caboose. **The only time where Jason and Stella appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. **With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes song. *The Barney costume from "Happy Mad Silly Sad" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go To The Farm" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "The Land of Make-Believe (Video)" is used. *Production for this video took place in February 9th-20th, 2003. *Tina was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Carnival of Number", "Red Blue and Circle Too", "Look At Me I'm 3!", "Kids for Character", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", and "Barney's Fun & Games" are shown in Kelly's scrapbook. *Shawn, Tosha, Jesse, Kathy, Julie, Derek, Carlos, Kelly, Min, Rebecca, Stella the Storyteller, The Winkster, and Professor Tinkerputt made references in this video, Kathy thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "When I Grow Up!...", Julie thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came in "Camera Safari", Derek and Carlos shared her "Barney Live! at Radio City" childhood experience with Stacy about her favorite teddy bear, Stella the Storyteller, The Winkster, Professor Tinkerputt, Kelly, Tosha, Shawn, Rebecca and Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season", "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Kids for Charater", and Jesse signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". Category:Anniversaries Category:DVDs Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:2006 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:NBC Category:ABC Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:TV Specials Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:2009 Australian television series debuts Category:2010s Australian television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2005 Category:Images of Baby Bop Category:Images of BJ Category:Images of Min Category:Films with live action and animation Category:American criminal comedy films